How We Met
by SmartOotori
Summary: As Winston Smith returned to his flat, he remembered the conversation he had with Julia earlier in the day. They had discussed about his wife Katharine. Yet, he couldn't stop his mind from reminiscing the past, before the two of them decided to separate.


As Winston Smith returned to his shabby run-down flat in Victory Mansions, his wandering mind came across the conversation he had with Julia earlier in the day. They had discussed about his wife Katharine, wherever she may be. Yet, he couldn't stop his mind from reminiscing the past, before the two of them decided to separate.

When Winston first met Katharine, it was when they were in their early to mid-twenties. He saw her walk past his table in the canteen with her fair hair tied up loosely in a bun and a small smile on her face as she sat down with some ladies a few tables away from him. As he ate his poor excuse of pink, spongy meat, Winston kept glancing up to her with interested eyes, seeing that he hasn't seen her before. _Maybe she works at the Fiction Department,_ he thought as he watched her nod at her companion. _I've never seen her around the Records Department. _

As the telescreen behind him let out a piercing whistle, Winston stood up and joined everyone in the canteen in a struggle to the lifts, coincidentally bumping into the same girl he had been staring at during lunch hour. He could point out her aquiline face as well as her small beady brown eyes, which at the moment widened as she stared at his slightly towering figure.

"Excuse me," she had said in a soft spoken voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Winston stepped aside to give space in the already crowded lift. He couldn't help but feel disturbed at the fact that Katharine's slender yet stiff build was close to his own body, and inconspicuously stared at her mop of blonde hair as the lift went up. As the lift neared his stop, he knew that it would take a while for his mind to clear all thoughts of her. That bothered him therefore as soon as the doors opened, he rushed out without looking back.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Winston," he looked up from his work and was surprised to see O'Brien, one of the members of the Inner Party. In fact, it is a big surprise to see one of the members of the Inner Party in one of the departments, let alone the Records Department. "Would it be possible for us to talk? We won't be alone," O'Brien stepped aside to reveal Katharine, standing straight with eyes unreadable. It had been months since they last saw each other, and it was a surprise to Winston to see her again, in different circumstances.<p>

Winston also couldn't deny the fact that at that time, Katharine looked like a statue. It was as if she did not like being close to O'Brien. Then again, when he himself had come to contact with her, her body had stiffened. Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he nodded and followed O'Brien to a secluded room, with Katharine following behind them. The telescreen was situated above a table that was on the far right side of the room.

O'Brien turned around and motioned for Katharine to stand next to Winston. "You see, our birth rate has decreased over the past couple of months, as well as the mortality rate has increased. Therefore, it has been arranged for the two of you to be married, before the end of this week."

Katharine gasped as Winston knew for a fact that more children are needed. He was the one who had changed Big Brother's, or B.B.'s, proclamation. They had composed themselves before O'Brien continued. "It may come as a shock but it is the truth. Do we have your cooperation?"

"Of course, it is our duty to the Party," Katharine instantly replied, in contrast to Winston's hesitant answer. Yet, as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, he felt pleased to see that he would be married to a pretty and pleasant woman.

"Of course, it is our duty to the Party."

* * *

><p>Winston and Katharine got married at a grungy-looking place near the Chestnut Tree Cafe. It was a simple ceremony with two other witnesses, one of them was O'Brien. "<em>Doubleplusgood!<em>" O'Brien exclaimed when the ceremony had finished. The other witness had exclaimed the same word and congratulated the two of them.

When it was time to consummate the marriage, Katharine contradicted what Winston said about her. She is pretty, Winton noted as she stood in front of him naked, with a shy look on her face, but she was not pleasant, especially during sex. She was neither resisting nor cooperating with Winston, but submitting herself. She would lie there and let Winston have his way with her, making him feel embarrassed as well as horrible, thinking that he was taking advantage of her.

For the next few months, whenever he would touch Katharine, she would wince and stiffen. Whenever he would embrace her, it was like she was stiff wood. He also found out that she was a _goodthinker_; one who is incapable of thinking a bad thought.

During their time as husband and wife, Katharine would always remind him the reason why they got married. At least once a week in the evening, she would remind him in the morning, either calling it 'making a baby' or 'our duty to the Party'.

Despite their attempts on conceiving, no child appeared, much to Winston's pleasure, and Katharine's displeasure.

"This is _plusungood_, what do you think could have happened, Winston?" She had asked him one night.

"I do not know, Katharine, but do you still want to try?" It was that very same night that Katharine and Winston had decided to separate. The next day, Katharine had her things packed and left without much of a goodbye.

Winston took a drag from his Victory cigarette and slowly blew out the grey smoke from his mouth. He looked up to the dark rainy skies and let his mind wander.

_If__ Katharine had agreed that they should remain celibate, _he thought, _would they still be together?_

* * *

><p><strong>My English essayshort story on how I was to intervene in the book. I choose the time when Winston and Katharine met, married, and separated. I couldn't think of anything else, therefore I decided to do this intervention. I have no idea if it fits with the book, theme, and plot... I just hope it is...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Owell's 1984. Besides, I don't like the book. XP**


End file.
